A New Order
by laze jovanov
Summary: What would happen if Goku was sent in the 'Injustice' universe and was tasked to defeat the Regime and Brainiac ? How will this change the story ? Read this to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy this story**

...

* * *

It had been very well many years since the Joker tricked Superman into killing his wife: Lois Lane and their unborn child and detonates a nuclear weapon in Metropolis. Since then,everything in the universe has changed,Superman ,Leader of the Regime, now desires to put a stop to crime by whatever means necessary. Batman,seeing what Superman had become,had no choice but to rebel agianst the Regime.

Thanks to the efforts of the Justice League from another dimension ,the Regime have been defeated and arrested,however everything changed when Supergirl also known as Kara Zor-El,cousin of Superman, came to Earth and freed Black Adam and Wonder Woman. Now they plan to release Superman from his prison,but things become even more dire when Brainiac,comes to Earth to collect Metropolis and destroy the planet.

Batman needed heavy hitters,he needed more power in order to defeat Brainiac and Superman and his Regime,he needed help from another super-powered alien. Modifying the same portal which the alternate Justice League came,Batman opened a portal to another universe,a universe he hoped would get a great help.

Slowly out of the portal,a man came,a man by the name of...Son Goku.

"So this is our heaviest hitter now ?" Black Canary asked with her arms folded,seemingly unimpressed

"Hey,I'm Goku !" Goku said cheerfully as he lifted his hand

"Well,he sure is a cheerful guy." Hal Jordan commented

Batman then approached the Saiyan

"Goku...I need to know what you can do." Batman said

"So you want me to combat ?" Goku asked

"Yes."

With That Goku and Batman prepare for battle,Batman threw several Battarangs at Goku,but the saiyan easily dodged them,before suddenly appearing in front of Batman and knocks him with on single hit,Batman got up and released a smoke bomb,causing him to dissappear by normal human eyes. However Goku turned around behind,extended his arm and grabbed Batman by the collar.

"I think that's enough Goku." The Flash said

Causing the Siayan to release the Dark Knight

"Goku...I need you're help." Batman said

After this Batman explained everything to Goku,everything about the Regime and Superman and now about the upcoming Brainiac. Hearing these news,Goku agreed to stop Superman and the Regime as well as Brainiac. Hearing how powerful this Superman person was,Gouk was eager to meet him in combat.

"Here's the plan: Cyborg is going to free Superman,Wonder Woman and Black Adam are likely going to be guarding him,our best option is to to take Cyborg first before he releases Superman." Batman declared

"That's great,but one problem,how do we get pass Wonder Woman and Black Adam ?" Flash asked

"I can just take us there,like right now" Goku stated causing everyone to turn to him

"What are you saying ? You can teleport ?" Blue Beetle asked

"Um,yeah,I can use my Instant Transmission to teleport all of us there." Goku said plainly

"Why didn't tell us before ?!" Green Lantern exclaimed

"No body asked me to." Goku simply answered

Batman then approached Goku

"After this,we are gonna have a discussion of you're abilities." Batman said darkly to Goku

"Sure." Goku simply said "just hold on to me."

With that everyone put their arms on Goku,who put two fingers on his forehead and with that they all teleported at the same time.

...

* * *

They all appeared just out side of Superman's cell,where Cyborg was working to free Superman

"Victor behind you !" Superman exclaimed

Cyborg quickly turned around to see most of the Insurgency members

"Goku you deal with Cyborg,we'll go after Wonder Woman and Black Adam." Batman said as he and the rest of the Insurgency went forth

"So you're the newest member of the Insurgency,huh ?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah,you could say that." Goku said as he was prepared to battle him

With that Cyborg unleashed his arm Canon,but Goku dodged the blasts before using his super speed to suddenly appear in front of Cyborg and knocking him out with a single punch to the chest.

Goku then turned to Superman

"So,you're Superman,huh ?" Goku asked

"And you're the new member of the Insurgency,huh ?" Superman asked "I'm guessing Batman filled you in,didn't he ?"

"Yup,and I'm pretty surprised too." Goku said

"What I was doing was only the necessary." Superman shot back

"What about that Shazam guy ?" Gouk asked

"Casualty of war." Superman responded

"Really ? That's you're excuse ?" Goku asked

Goku then sensed a powerful energy behind,turning around he saw Supergirl flying straight at Goku like a bullet,before grabbing him !

"Stay away from him !" Supergirl exclaimed

Goku tried to break free but couldn't,but that was only in his base form,gathering energy Goku's hair turned golden,his eyes turned blue and he gained a golden aura,his body expelled so much power that it broke Supergirl's hold on him,freeing himself from her grip. Goku had transformed into a Super Saiyan !

Both Superman and Supergirl looked in shock and amazement at Goku's transformation.

"What are you ?" Supergirl asked as she slowly got up

"Well I can show you that right now." Goku said

Supergirl flew at Gouk once again,but Goku avoided everyone of her punches and kicks,before grabbing a punch she threw at him, before kicking her in the abdomen and knocking her down.

"Stay down." Goku told her

"Kryptonians never surrender." Supergirl said before she once again flew at him

Goku moved to the side,before he grabbed her wrist and bend her arm behind her back. Goku then grabbed Supergirl by her shoulder and threw her into a wall before blasting her with an energy blast.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

After the smoke cleared it revealed an unconscious Supergirl laying on the ground.

"Well,that takes care of that." Goku said as he was prepared to leave

When suddenly Wonder Woman flew in.

"Another one of Batman's team ?" Wonder Woman asked as she took fighting stance

"Well,you could say that." Goku replied calmly as he took his own fighting stance

"Any ally of Batman is an enemy of mine." Wonder Woman said before she flew at him and prepared to deliver a punch but Goku dodges her attack and knees her in the stomach sending her flying and crashing in the ceiling.

Goku then fires several Ki blasts from his hands which Wonder Woman blocks and deflects,before pulling her sword and flying back at Goku,preparing to cut him in half,but Goku catches her sword between to palms of his hands followed by kick to the chest sending her flying into a wall ! Goku throws the sword away. Wonder Woman threw her shield which Goku easily knocks away. But the shield was a decoy as Wonder Woman quickly flew in and delivered a double kick to Goku's chest sending him flying,but Goku stops himself in mid-air. Wonder Woman came in flying like a bullet,preparing to punch him but Goku catches both of her fists with his hands and delivers a kick to Wonder Woman's abdomen,sending her crashing on the ground unconsious.

Just then Black Adam flew in

"I sense a great power in are you ?" Black Adam asked

"My name's Goku,and yeah,you're right." Goku said "There is a great power within me."

"Is that so ?" Black Adam asked

"Care to find out ?" Goku asked

Black Adam responded by flying in at Goku and proceeds to throw several punches but Goku blocks those punches with his arms before uppercutting Black Adam and turning around and kicking him down on the ground. Goku then fires several Ki blasts at Black Adam. Then out of the smoke Black Adam came in flying straight at Goku and manages to punch him in the chest before delivering another punch to Goku's face sending him flying but Goku once again stops himself and using Instant Transmission to teleport behind Black Adam and deliver a double kick to his back sending him crashing on the ground unconsious.

At this point Batman came in with Blue Beetle and Firestorm

"We're have you guys been ?" Goku asked

"Wonder Woman and Black Adam suspected that you were here,but I see you already took care of them." Batman said

"So what's the plan now ?" Goku asked

Batman simply answered by walking towards the controller before pressing several buttons which allowed him to release Superman

"Ummm,weren't you the one that didn't want this guy to be free ?" Goku asked

"Yes,but we need him to stop Brainiac." Batman said

"I am never going back in that cell." Superman said

"We'll cross that when we get there later,right now we need to stop Brainiac." Batman said

...

With that the heroes began to regroup one another in the old Justice League room

"So then you always have plan for everything Bruce,what's the plan now ?" Superman asked

"Goku has the ability to teleport,he can teleport us into Brainiac's ship,once there inside we take care of him. Goku you think you can teleport us all in Brainiac's ship ?" Batman explained

"Alright,just let me find his energy signature." Goku said before putting two fingers on his forehead,he scanned for a moment before picking up an energy signature

"So ?" Batman asked

"I got hold on to me." Goku said before everyone placed their hands on to Goku and in an instant they were all teleoprted

* * *

They all appeared in a technologically advanced room

"So this is Brainiac's ship ?" Supergirl asked herself

"Our best chance is to split up." Batman said

"Got ya."Goku said before teleporting again via Instant Transmission

* * *

In an instant Goku appeared in another room where Brainiac was sitting on his chair

"Identitfy yourself." Brainiac said as he got off his chair

"I'm Goku and I'm here to stop you." Goku said as he took fighting stance

"I see,you're an new species of life-form and indeed you are worth studying" Brainiac said before shooting out his robotic tentacles at Goku,Goku in response fired several of his energy beams destroying some of Brainiac's tentacles. Goku then dissapeared and reappeared behind Brainiac and delivers a powerful kick to Brainiac's back sending him flying across the room.

Brainiac slowly gets up before unleashing more of his Robotic tentacles at Goku and managing to grab him with it. Goku struggled to break out but couldn't,suddenly he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 breaking th tentacle's hold over him. Quickly disappearing,he reappeared in front of Brainiac and delivered a powerful uppercut to Brainiac sending him flying up wards,Goku then appeared above Brainiac and smashed him back down on the ground again. Goku flew in to deliver another punch,but Brainiac gets up and catched Goku's fist in his hand before delivering a powerful knee to Goku's stomach and punching him in the face. Goku back-flips several times before stopping himself.

"You truly are an interesting specimen." Brainiac said

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Goku said before putting his hands on his face

"Solar Flare !"

A bright light came from Goku in front of Brainiac blinding him. Goku took this opportunity to punch Brainiac in the chest and kick him below the chin knocking him down on the ground. Goku then flew upward and came down with a double kick,smashing it on Brainiac's chest and knocking him unconscious.

At this point the rest of the heroes arrive

"Goku what were you doing ?" Batman demanded darkly

"Sorry about that,but I wanted to fight Brainiac on my own and I beat him."Goku said cheerfully

Suddenly the entire ship began to shake before proceeding to plummet on the ground

"If we crash all the cities preserved on board will be destroyed." Superman said

Superman then saw Brainiac's chair with wires hanging

"Clark what are you doing ?" Batman asked

"This whole ship is powered by thoughts,I think I can take it." Superman said

"This could kill you." Batman said

"Sounds like a job for me." Superman said

With that Superman attached the wires into his head and began to pilot the ship

He manages to stop the ship from crashing into the city below and manages to lift it up into the sky.

"So what do we do with him." Goku pointed at the unconscious Brainiac that was laying on the ground

"I'll be stopping this" Superman said as he got off the chair and began to walk towards Brainiac to kill him

Suddenly Batman came in between him and Brainiac

"No Clark,even if I agreed he should be killed,we need him to save the other cities."Batman said

"No we don't." Superman said but Goku came in between him and Brainiac

"His right,it's not right to kill an opponent that is already defenseless" Goku said

"As much as I want to agree with you,they are right." Supergirl said ass she came in

"You too ?" Superman asked

"Stop this Clark right now." Batman said

"How many more innocence die before you accept that some lives need to be taken ?" Superman asked

Batman suddenly pulls a golden kryptonite knife and slashes Superman across the chest weakening him

"How did you- ?" Superman asked

"Gold Kryptonite courtesy of Firestorm. Another exposure will depower you premanantly." Batman said

"This madness has to end Bruce." Superman said as he slowly got up

Superman and Batman began to battle one another but Superman knocks Batman's golden kryptonite away which Wonder Woman takes. Superman then grabs and picks up Batman by the throat.

But Goku suddenly flies in and delivers a punch to Superman's chest sending him flying outside Brainiac's ship and causing him to release Batman from his grip

"You okay ?" Goku asked

"Yeah,I'll live." Batman said as he got up

With that Goku flew out the window and after Superman

* * *

Superman stops himself in mid air only to be met with a kick to the chest from Goku,sending him crashing on the ground below

Goku flew down where superman had crashed

"You're an alien too aren't you ?" Superman asked

"Yeah I'm a saiyan and I guess you aren't human too." Goku said

"I can see that." Superman said before he rushes in a punches Goku across the chest sending him flying into the night sky,Superman flies past Goku and attempts to hit him again but before his fist can connect Goku disappears and reappaears behind Superman. Just as superman turns around Goku delivers a powerful punch to Superman's face,followed by a kick to the chest. Superman stops himself from flying and turns to Goku. He flies back in to deliver another punch but Goku catches his fist between his legs before spinning around and throwing him on the ground. Goku fires several more Ki blasts at Superman before he crashes on the ground below. Just as Superman gets up Goku appears in front of him and delivers two powerful kicks and prepares to deliver a punch but Superman catches his fist and delivers a punch of his own at Goku's stomach followed by an uppercut sending Goku flying right before Superman flies with him an delivers apowerful punch to Goku's chest sending him crashing back on the ground.

Goku gets up and transforms into Super Saiyan 3

"You just keep throwing surprise after surprise don't you ?" Superman asked

Goku responded by suddenly disappearing and reappearing in front of Superman,Superman was about to throw a punch when Goku suddenly punches Superman first and in the chest and grabbing him by the cape before spinning him around and throwing him into an abandoned building. Superman flies out of the building and shoots his Heat Vision but Goku simply deflects it with one arm and kicks Superman in the chest knocking him down on the ground.

As Superman gets up Goku flies down and pulls a small bottle before placing it on the ground

"What now ?" Superman asked

"This,Evil Containment Wave !" Goku yelled before releasing green wave from his hands,the green wave covers Superman completely and begins to spin him around before Goku puts his hands down sending Superman into the small bottle and quickly putting the tap on and sealing it.

At this point Batman,Green Lantern,Flash,Supergirl arrive

"Where's Superman ?" Batman asked

"His in here" Goku said as he picked up the bottle

"How did you do that ?" Supergirl asked

"I sealed him in with a special technique." Goku said

...

After that Superman was depowered with Gold Kryptonite and sent to the Phantom Zone.

Afterwards Goku had gathered the Super Dragon Balls and summoned Super Shenron. Thanks to learning the language of the Gods Goku wished for Super Shenron to make the events that turned Superman rogue to disappear for good. Lois gave birth to a young human-kryptinian girl hybrid and all seemed well. Goku would then go to the alternate universe to spar with Superman as his good friend.

* * *

 **Well that was the story,I'm sorry for any spelling errors and hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
